


Habit

by nadristi



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Romance, Surprise Kissing, Tsunderes, What Was I Thinking?, jaepil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadristi/pseuds/nadristi
Summary: Just Wonpil likes to peppering Jae with kisses. And Jae often says no.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 42





	Habit

There's one behavior Jae could never use to of Wonpil.

“Soy milk in the morning? Jae-ya you can't be serious, right?”

The younger's voice suddenly rang so loud behind his ears. Jae stepped aside, found Wonpil's figure already this close until the point where his lips almost brush his earlobe. The keyboardist looked so delighted as he stared back at Jae's widen eyes.

“You scared me!!”

“Good morning, Jae-ya,” said Wonpil, never letting go of his smirk. “There's must be something good will occur today, right?”

“And I wonder what makes you think like that?”

“You've been swaying your hips while pouring the soy milk.”

As soon as Wonpil finished his sentence, Jae felt heat creeping up, giving pink tinges on his cheeks. “I'm not! Just fuck off, you snake!”

“Language, hun.” Wonpil chuckled. Then his focus changed to the two cups of warm coffee in his grips. “Aah, if only I know you're going to drink soy milk, I would've made it for you instead of coffee.”

“Sorry but I'm not a morning coffee person.”

“Yeah, and that's what makes you literally a baby.” Wonpil reciprocated with a peck on the cheek. He took a quick escape before the older even try to hit him.

***

That night, Jae couldn't get to close his eyes. He was just too excited and anxious at the same time because finally, his first personal project is about to release in the next morning. The whole day he spent with thinking about how the fans would react, hoping to not make them drown to dissatisfaction. Though Jae already asked his bandmates and received a hundred percent positive responses, still, nescience he had about the fans' vague reaction been bothering him.

So Jae walked out of the room and turned on the TV.

“Jaehyung-hyung?”

Another voice joined with the sound of a late-night telenovela. By the time he snapped, there's Wonpil, sat right beside him.

“Ah, Kim Wonpil.” He sighed.

“Why? I can't sleep too, y'know!”

“Then go bother someone else instead of me,” Jae said without glanced over, stilling his eyes at a couple, hug tightly behind the LCD screen. “Brian probably watching an anime right now, or Dowoon's still up with League of Legends.”

“No, it's more fun for me to annoy you.”

Jae sighed in surrender.

A silence coating them for five minutes, or more. Only the messy kiss sound from the couple's filled the empty space in the living room, wet and intertwined with a soft moan from the woman who tried to catch a breath.

Jae could feel he started to absorbed in the drama that he hadn't realized the younger stealing a glance at him several times. The kiss scene left the woman's face to redden, as a curiosity flicked a string on Jae's mind.

“Does being kissed makes your face got so red like that?”

“Why don't we try it?”

Jae took a quick look at Wonpil. He certainly heard that it was the younger's voice, but he couldn't help to breathe a “Suddenly?”

“Let's see if your face can get red with that kind of kiss.”

Jae started to get sweating when Wonpil scooted closer. “No, wait—what are you going to do—”

“To get you an answer, of course.”

“No, I don't think I need the answer right away, Wonpil-ah!” Jae was about to shriek when the younger cupped his face.

“But you won't have a good sleep later.” Wonpil bent a little, eliminating their distance to just about one inch. “Come to think of it, I haven't kiss someone on the lips.”

“And I don't want that ever happen to m—”

Before Jae could finish, he found his lips crashing softly with Wonpil's. The plump from the younger's thin lips sent electricity to Jae's skin as his body stiffens under the kiss that went tender and smooth. Wonpil could feel sweetness from the soy milk Jae drank before, licked it to have a taste, made Jae shuddered impulsively.

The kiss didn't stay long. Wonpil pulled himself, catch a breath after holding it for seconds. His eyes lingered on Jae's lips, and then to those small beads. Letting out a breathy laugh, Wonpil said, “You should've closed your eyes when I kissed you.”

Jae shook his head, couldn't make himself look at Wonpil. “C-can't. I was too shocked, I didn't even know what to do.” He attempted to bury his face behind his long bangs. “For a second there, I thought you were gonna kiss me as that couple did.”

A warm smile arose on Wonpil's lips. “But just with this kind of kiss, you already flush like crazy, Jae-ya.”

Jae really couldn't ever get used to Wonpil's kissing habit.

**Author's Note:**

> If you find this story seems familiar, yes I uploaded this too on my twitter @orenjiorangee, 'cause I want to sail Jaepil again in this platform.


End file.
